Motive to Madness
Motive to Madness is the third case that takes place in Devil's Way. It is also the fifteenth case that takes place in Parinaita. Plot The team arrive back at the asylum after Jimmy's message. Jimmy showed them where the body was and let them get to work. They found the dead body of Rose McTeach. They then went and filed Robert Killjoy, Kevin Forever and they found Tom's girlfriend Olivia Freeman, Who was missing for the past few months. She told them that she was kidnapped by someone and that she also saw the killer listening to Mozart. After they finished. They started to recap before a fight started between two people. They went to see who the fight was between but found no one but they soon found Ella Gore. When they talked to her. She confirmed that she had a fight with one of the workers at the asylum. The team keep going and found another suspect, Aaron Numbs, Who was an asylum Patient with autism. After a while. The team tried and recapped again but then Robert came in to report that he thought he saw the killer near the Old Willow Tree. After a long investigation the killer was revealed to be Aaron Numbs but when they tried to tell him about the murder. Aaron kept saying that he didn't do it and that Miss McTeach was just sleeping. However when they tried arresting. Jimmy came in to stop everything and told the team what happened. He told the police that Aaron killed Rose because of her calling them something very mean and discriminating. He also told them that the police that the asylum will look over reports and choose a good punishment for Aaron. However. before they were let go. Jimmy invited the team to come to a light Night! At the light night, which happened on the same night as the murder, Jimmy asked for the team to found some light. They were very happy to help and found the lights and fixed them for him. They then gave them back to Jimmy who thought he was missing some guest. He went with the player to found out who and to talk to Aaron. After they did that. They found out that the only guest that was missing was Tommaso Tarantella. They go and talk to him and he revealed that he lost the gifts that he was meant to give the patient. Jimmy and the player found the gifts and gave them back to Tommaso. They then went back to the Light night and relaxed and the chief congratulated the player on their head work and thanked them and told them to have fun until the next case. Summary Victim: * Rose McTeach (Found in the classroom beaten to death) Murder Weapon: * Kettle Killer: * Aaron Numbs Suspects Profile: * Knows the works of Mozart * Eats Yorkshire Pudding * Does DIY Appearance *Has Ginger Hair Profile * Knows the works of Mozart * Eats Yorkshire Pudding * Does DIY Appearance *Has a Funday Ticket Profile *Knows the Works of Mozart Appearance *Has Ginger Hair Profile *Eats Yorkshire Pudding *Know the works of Mozart Appearance *Has a Fun day Ticket Profile *Knows the works of Mozart *Eats Yorkshire Pudding *Does DIY Appearance *Has Ginger Hair *Has a Funday Ticket Quasi Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The Killer Knows the Works of Mozart *The Killer Eats Yorkshire Pudding *The Killer Does DIY *The killer has Ginger Hair *Has a Fun day Ticket Steps Chapter 1: Class Dismissed! * Investigate Asylum's classroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn paper; Victim Identified: Rose McTeach) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Visiting form; New Suspect: Robert Killjoy) * Ask Robert why he's visiting the crime scene (New Crime Scene: The Old Willow Tree) * Investigate The Old Willow Tree (Clues: Burning Newspaper, Necklace) * Examine Burning Newspaper (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Kevin Forever) * Examine Necklace (Result: Olivia and Tom's pictures) * Investigate The Old Willow Tree again (Clue: Wooden door) * Examine Wooden Door (Result: Tied up Woman; New Suspect: Olivia Freeman) * Ask Kevin Forever about the picture * Help Olivia Freeman calm down (Attribute: The killer knows the works of Mozart; Profile Updated: Olivia knows the works of Mozart) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Yorkshire Pudding) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Yelling Ghost * Investigate Asylum corridor (Clues: Broken pill bottle, Brick) * Examine Broken Pill Bottle (Result: Fixed Pill Bottle; New Suspect: Ella Gore) * Speak to Ella Gore about the fight (Profile Updated: Ella eats Yorkshire Puddings) * Examine Brick (Result: Strange nail) * Analyse Strange Nail (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer does DIY; New Crime Scene: Blackboard) * Investigate Blackboard (Clues: Broken Door, Written test, Acid) * Examine Acid (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (09:00:00) * Ask Robert Killjoy about the acid attack (Profile Updated: Robert knows the works of Mozart, Eats Yorkshire Puddings and does DIY) * Examine Broken door (Result: Door Numbers) * Examine Door Numbers (Result: Name; New Suspect: Aaron Numbs) * Ask Aaron Numbs why he broke the door (Profile Updated: Aaron knows the works of Mozart) * Examine Written Test (Result: Horrible Message) * Ask Kevin why the victim discriminated against him (Profile Updated: Kevin Knows the works of Mozart, Eats Yorkshire Pudding and does DIY) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Hard Hitting Secrets * Investigate Roots (Clues: Card, Broken device, Letter) * Examine card (Result: I am sorry card) * Ask Aaron Numbs about the "I'm sorry" card (Profile Updated: Eats Yorkshire Puddings and does DIY) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Fixed voice Recorder) * Examine Letter (Result: Microchip) * Ask Ella Gore about why she recorded the victim (Profile Updated: Knows the works of Mozart) * Analyse Microchip (09:00:00) * Ask Olivia Freeman about the "shocker" letter (New crime scene: Broken Window) * Investigate Broken Window (Clues: Broken Kettle, Written message) * Examine Broken Kettle (Result: Fixed Kettle) * Analyse Kettle (09:00:00; The killer has a "Fun day" ticket; Murder Weapon filed: Kettle) * Examine Written Message (Result: Hair) * Analyse Hair (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has Ginger hair) * Take care of the Killer NOW! * Move onto A Special Type of Hell (3/6) (No stars) A Special Type of Hell: Lets the Lights Shine (3/6) * Ask Jimmy Jojo what he needs (Available after unlocking A Special Type of Hell (3/6) * Investigate Asylum Classroom (Clue: Locked box) * Examine Locked box (Result: Broken Lights) * Analyse Lights (09:00:00) * Give the Lights back to Jimmy Jojo (Reward: Light Jacket, Light Glasses) * Talk to Aaron Numbs about Light Night (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Asylum corridor (Clue: Invitation list) * Examine Invitation list (Result: Names) * Analyse names (06:00:00) * Ask Tommaso Tarantella to come to Light Night. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate The Old Willow Tree (Clue: Gifts) * Examine Gifts (Result: Aaron's gift) * Give the gifts to Tommaso Tarantella (Reward: 2,000 XP) * Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *Due to the canon of this case, The judge does not appear to send the killer to jail. *Light Night is a reference to an event of the same name that happens in Nottingham, England. *This is the only time the AI picture would change due to the event of the case (This AI picture would say lots of people with lights in the air) *The title is a reference to the saying "There is a method to my madness" *This is also one of the cases that pull away from the sub-plot. In this case it is one continues sub plot Navigation